The new boy
by Naomi Black x
Summary: Bella Swan, Rose Hale and Alice Cullen rule the school. Edward Mason is the cool, handsome and generally perfect new boy. So you can guess what is going to happen when Alice, Rose and Bella all decide that they want him to be their date to the prom... BxE
1. MY prom date

**Hi everyone! This is my new story, and I hope you like it! The summary is:**

**Bella Swan, Rose Hale and Alice Cullen rule the school. Edward Mason is the cool, handsome and generally perfect new boy. You can guess what is going to happen when Alice, Rose and Bella all decide that they want him to be their date to the prom ... BxE, AxE, RxE**

**Also, the ages of the Clearwaters are not like they are in the book! I decided that Charlie and Sue should be married because I felt like they were really close in Breaking Dawn and it's my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: DAMN IT!! I still don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer just won't sell it to me! She is so mean :)**

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Alice, who was sitting next to me in my new red Mercedes A-class. The car had been a 16th birthday present from my father, Charlie, and his wife Sue. Leah, my older step sister, was so jealous when she saw it, next to her second hand Ford Focus which she had saved up for from her job. I laughed remembering the huge strop that she had thrown that night. She was even more annoyed when I wouldn't lend her the car the next day for one of her dates with her boyfriend, Sam, because I was taking Alice, Rose and I to the mall for a bit of shopping for our fall wardrobe. My younger step brother, Seth, had begged me to ride him to school in it, trading it for clearing up for a month. His friends had been seriously impressed when they saw him riding shotgun in an A-class.

"So, ready for this year? We are so going to rule the school!" Alice exclaimed, while re-doing her lipstick in my side mirror.

"And we need to get mega hot boyfriends in time for the prom, don't forget that" Rose, my other best friend, called from the back seat. "Time for bagging our boys! Bella, you go first" She told me, with a huge grin. Every year we decided on a hot boy to set our sights on for the following year.

"I'm thinking Jake might be okay..." I told my two girlfriends, who grinned in sucess. He had been new last year, and Rose and Alice had decided that he would be perfect for me.

"I might think about get back with Tyler, just for prom" Alice mused. I grimaced, because Tyler had been a total player, and cheated on her with Lauren, a cheerleader slut.

"No way! He was a total jerk, you can't get back together with him!" Rose yelled, mirroring my feelings.

"Maybe he was a jerk, but he was a hot jerk. He'll make a good date for the prom." Alice concluded. "Anyway, who are you going for, Rose?" She asked, with an evil grin, and a hopeful glance at me. We both were hoping that she would say Mike. They looked so cute together!

"I thought about going out a bit with James." Rose told us. James was an okay choice. He was a good-looking guy, but we didn't know much about him, as he didn't fawn over any of us. Maybe she picked him because he was mysterious to her.

I parked the car in a space right next to the entrance of the school. "Ready girls?" Alice asked. "Ready for our new year at... Who the hell is he?" She yelled. Rose and I followed her gaze, and saw a beautiful boy walking past the car.

He had gorgeous bronze hair, messily sticking up in lots of directions, but it added to his great beauty. His wide eyes sparkled the colour of emeralds, and his skin was white with a hint of a tan. He was tall, and had lots of muscles, but not the amount like body builders. I imagined myself in his embrace and I swooned. "He is flipping gorgeous..." Rose stated.

"He is so, so, so, so hot!" I exclaimed. "That's why I am going to take him to the prom..." I told my girlfriends happily. I could already see the prom day in my head. A day of pampering with my girlfriends. Then the boy in a well fitting tux, taking me, in a gorgeous, floaty dress, to the prom in a jet black limo. We would dance and kiss the night away, and then...

"He is going to be mine, you mean" Alice told us icily, glaring at me. "I saw him first and he is mine" My dream instantly shattered. Rose's hands flew out and grabbed mine and Alice's.

"No. He is going to be my date to the prom. He will definitely be mine, I can forget James for him!" Rose yelled, digging her bright red nails into my hand hard.

"WHAT?" We all yelled simaltainiously.

"We can't all fancy the same guy." I whispered, trying to control the feelings going on inside of me.

"We obviously can" Rose pointed out "As we all fancy this boy right now"

"Lets be calm about this situation. How about this = we can all try and make him ours, and take him out on dates. But the moment that he agrees to go to the prom with any of us, we stop. Okay?" Alice decided.

"Okay, that sounds... fair" I agreed reluctently.

"Yeah, I guess" Rose also agreed, but not happily.

"Then here's to an awesome, boy hunting year!" I exclaimed, thinking of all the ways to make this perfect boy mine.

**That was just a short chapter to give you an example of the story! I hope that you liked the chapter, and here is my PLEASE REVIEW poem! If you want me to continue this then review please!**

****

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


	2. Biology

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! By the way, Bella is a bit different than in the books. Slightly OOC!**

**Please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Lets be calm about this situation. How about this = we can all try and make him ours, and take him out on dates. But the moment that he agrees to go to the prom with any of us, we stop. Okay?" Alice decided.

"Okay, that sounds... fair" I agreed reluctently.

"Yeah, I guess" Rose also agreed, but not happily.

"Then here's to an awesome, boy hunting year!" I exclaimed, thinking of all the ways to make this perfect boy mine.

**Bella's POV**

I walked in to my biology class, still working out my plan to get this gorgeous boy as my own. Would it be best to just ask him out straight away? Or should I make friends with him first, then ask him on a date? Whatever happened, I knew he had to be mine. Not only because we would be the hottest, best looking couple in the school, but also when I first saw him, I felt something slightly more than lust for him. Not love, but a very strong sense of desire which could become love.

I stopped pondering as I slid in to the seat I sat in last year, one but furthest to the right in the back row. Instantly, Jessica, a popular wannabee came over and smiled at me. She was a pretty nice girl but she loved to gossip and you can never trust someone who gossips as much as she does.

"Can I sit here, Bell?" She asked, placing her bag on the seat to my left. Last year, Rose and Alice had both had this class with me, so they had sat with me, but this year they had different times to me. Oh yeah, and for some reason, she always called me Bell.

"Sure" I told her with a nod. She beamed at me, and sat down in the seat next to me.

"So, have you seen that _gorgeous_ new boy?" She asked me, smirking and lowering her voice like she had some gossip to tell.

"Uh huh. He is pretty damn hot" I replied, instantly realising something. Rose, Alice and I were going to have to get the message out that we wanted him, before other girls tried to date him. It would be so awful if he went to the prom with someone other than one of the most popular girls in the school.

"His name is Edward Mason. His father, Carlisle, moved here for his job as a doctor at the local hospital. One of the best doctors in the country. His mother, Esme, is an interior decorator, and she's also one of the best around. _And _they're really rich. They bought that huge mansion on Quince street - you know, the massive one that was for sale" She told me, raising an eyebrow and smiling hopefully.

I was impressed. Quince street was the most expensive street for miles around. Houses on there never went for any lower than 2 million pounds, and the houses were all grand and ornate.

I was about to reply when I happened to glance up at the door, at the same moment that Edward Mason walked through it. He was walking alone, but Lauren was following him, trying to get his attention. He was ignoring her, which made me feel better. He caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling lost in his gaze. I didn't notice him come closer until Jessica worridly whispered "Oh my god... he's coming over here!" into my ear.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, indicating the seat against the wall, next to me. His voice was so smooth... it was melodic and beautiful. I shook my head, telling myself to snap out of the daze I was in and to reply to him. "Does that mean I can't?" He asked me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"N-no, I was just thinking to myself... Yeah, um, of course you can sit here." I stuttered my way through the sentence. _Great job, Bella _I thought to myself_ Now he thinks you're a 'tard_

"Thanks" He told me, drawing out the lab stool and slipping into it. "I'm Edward. Edward Mason. Your name?" He introduced himself. I saw Lauren take the seat on the other side of Jessica and glare at me. I really hated Lauren, but her cheerleader followers would be really annoyed at us if we did something, and being popular is hard to keep up if the cheerleaders hate you.

"I'm Bella Swan." Good, a simple response with no slip ups. Time to get more adventurous. "Where did you move here from?" I asked, pouting slightly but not tartily.

"Just moved here from Chicago. My dad's job transferred over here." He told me. I knew that Jessica was listening in, to add info to her pile of gossip about him.

"Well, you'll need someone to show you around the school... fancy a guide?" I asked him, smiling cutely, hoping he'd say yes.

"Maybe... if you'll meet me in the Costa coffee on Lake Street at, hmm..., 7 'o' clock tonight?" He replied, smiling a crooked grin. My heart melted. I heard a loud squeal of excitement from Jesscica, and when I glanced at her she mouthed _Oh my god_ at me.

"It's a deal then." I told him, with a large smile, turning back to his expectant face.

"What's your next class?" I asked him.

"Latin. In the language block." He told me. "You?"

"French, which is also in the language block. I can show you the Latin room if you'd like." I offered.

Before Edward could answer, he was interrupted by the biology teacher, Mr Banner.

"I appreciate that you are new here, but I'm sure that the teachers at your old school didn't ask people to talk in their classes." He said with a patronizing smile. "As for you Bella, you do know the rules, and I suggest you stick to them, or you might get a detention."

Five minutes later, Edward passed me a note.

_I really don't think that this teacher and I are going to get on..._

His writing was elegant and tilted right. I smiled, and passed him back a note that said

_Mr Banner and I have never got on :0)_

He let out a small laugh, too quiet to be heard by Mr Banner but loud enough for Lauren to whip her head around and shoot daggers at me. I smirked back, triumphant inside.

Yep, this mega hot, cute guy was going to be mine.

**Hope that you liked that chapter! So Edward and Bella have met! I might do this chapter from Edward's POV or I might just continue from Bella's POV!**

**Here is the poem!!!!!  
**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all around my body  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good writing style,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


	3. Katia

**Hiya guys! Thank you if you reviewed last chapter! You rock if you did!!!!!!!!!**

**And if you wonder who Katia is, just read on! You'll see at the end!**

**Please, please, please, please review this chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I own Twilight!  
Stephenie Meyer: No you don't! I do!  
Me: But I love Twilight!  
Stephenie Meyer: You can love it, but I own it!  
Me: Fine... I don't own Twilight **

**What happened in the last chapter:**

Five minutes later, Edward passed me a note.

_I really don't think that this teacher and I are going to get on..._

His writing was elegant and tilted right. I smiled, and passed him back a note that said

_Mr Banner and I have never got on :0)_

He let out a small laugh, too quiet to be heard by Mr Banner but loud enough for Lauren to whip her head around and shoot daggers at me. I smirked back, triumphant inside.

Yep, this mega hot, cute guy was going to be mine.

**Edward's POV**

Couldn't this blonde bimbo stop tailing me? Apparantly, her name was Lauren, and she was the head cheerleader. Oh yeah, and she was very much single and searching for the right guy (insert a wink from her and her hand on my arm). I hadn't asked her any of those questions, but she decided to remind me of her answers every five seconds. And she, for some reason, also knew my practically _whole_ life story and asked me of every detail. Couldn't she get a flipping life?

"Yeah, and, like, the cool girls are, like, not as, like, popular as, like, me. Like, duh! I mean, I'm, like, someone that, like, everyone likes." Lauren babbled on behind me.

Oh yeah, another thing. Could she go two seconds without saying 'like'?

"So, like, when did your, like, dad decided to, like, move here? It's, like, so cool to have, like, a, like, super hot new boy, like, here." She asked me. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't see. Couldn't she just SHUT UP and stop following me?

"A while ago." I muttered, annoyed. It was at that moment that I walked through the door in to my first class, biology, as saw an absoulutely beautiful girl.

She had long brown, wavy hair, and beautiful round, chesnut eyes, with long eyelashes. Her lips were full and matt red, and she had strongly defined cheekbones. Her strapless blue top looked amazing against her pale skin. At that moment, she looked up and looked at me, and was it my imagination, or did her eyes widen slightly? I couldn't draw my eyes around from hers. She was so, so, so beautiful. I hadn't seen anyone who even looked a tenth as pretty as her since Katia. But then she dragged her eyes away, and blushed, red stain creeping up her pale cheeks.

I noticed that there was an empty seat next to her, and walked towards it. The girl next to her on the side noticed me coming closer, and whispered to her. By the time she looked up, I was right next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked her, smoothly. She was even more beautiful closer up, her features more defined and clearer. She shook her head. "Doesn't that mean I can't?" I asked her, feeling heart broken. It was stupid to feel that way, I knew, but I couldn't help myself. I plastered an unreadable expression on my face so she didn't know how sad I felt.

"N-no, I was just thinking to myself... Yeah, um, of course you can sit here." A warm feeling spread through me, that she didn't mind me sitting with her. Her voice, even though she had stuttered, was beautiful. It wasn't high, but it wasn't low either, it wasn't smooth but neither was it rough, it wasn't weird, and it most definitely wasn't boring. It was just... just perfect.

"Thanks. I'm Edward. Edward Mason. Your name?" I asked, in a rush to get my sentences out that they were short and weird. I had never been like this with Katia. I sat down quickly on the lab stool.

"I'm Bella Swan." She told me. Her name was beautiful, and it suited her so well. "Where did you move here from?" She asked, and was it my imagination, or did she pout slightly at me?

"Just moved here from Chicago. My dad's job transferred over here." I explained to her, and she looked surprised, as if she hadn't heard that piece of information about me yet.

"Well, you'll need someone to show you around the school... fancy a guide?" She asked me. My heart jumped at the chance.

"Maybe... if you'll meet me in the Costa coffee on Lake Street at, hmm..., 7 'o' clock tonight?" I offered, using my grin which people find hard to say no to. The girl on the other side of Bella let out a loud squeal and mouthed something at her when she turned around.

"It's a deal, then" She replied, wearing a huge smile.

We talked about our classes for a while. She offered to take me to Latin, which I was about to accept, and we were getting on really well, when the teacher interupted us. I was so annoyed when he interrupeted us and I glared at him strongly.

I really didn't think I was going to get on with this teacher.

**Bella's POV**

It was at lunch time when I managed to catch up with Alice and Rose. I had taken Edward to Latin before getting myself to French, then I had sprinted out of French the moment it had ended so I could take Edward to his next class, maths, which we shared. We had got on really well, and I realised that there was a lot more to him than just good looks. He was also very intelligent, which meant he could speak a paragraph with using the words 'yeah', 'innit' or 'dude', which was a refreshing change.

At lunch, I showed Edward the cafeteria, but I was worried. I wanted Edward to sit with me, but if he did then Alice and Rosalie would just flirt with him a million times, which I wouldn't be able to bear. I turned to Edward.

"Edward, would you mind if I sat with my two girlfriends for lunch?" I asked, worridly. He smiled, in that same crooked grin as earlier, and I suddenly felt at ease.

"Sure, I'll sit with some guys from my Latin class. Meet you by the entrance at" He check his watch "2?" He offered. I smiled, hugely.

"Thank you so much." I gushed "I'll meet you then, on the dot!" I told him, with a grin.

I quickly picked up a sandwich and found Alice and Rose sitting at the normal table, surrounded by all the semi popular people. They had saved a space for me, of course.

"Hi girls!" I exclaimed. They looked up, with annoyed faces.

"You're friends with him? Already?" Alice asked, looking frustrated that I was ahead of her.

"More than friends... He asked me out on a date!" I squealed. Instead of looking happy and excited for me, like they usually would, they just slumped down in their seats.

"Yipee..." Rose muttered sarcasticly under her breath. I sat down in my saved space.

"He is so kind..." I told the girls "And smart... and his voice! Oh my god, his voice is like silk, and butter and chocolate and it's so smooth and..." I felt myself babbling on for ages about him, while Alice and Rose tried to ignore me. Jessica, who was sitting diagonal from me, watched me with envious eyes.

"You are so lucky!" She told me. "He is so hot... And guess what else I found out about him?" She asked. I felt excited. This boy was already so important to me, even though I had only just met him. I wanted to know everything about him.

She leaned in a whispered, "Back in Chicago, he had this girlfriend, right?" I nodded, even though I hadn't known this. "Well, she was, like, really gorgeous and popular. Her name was Katia. Edward and her were, like, _the_ couple of the school. But then she cheated on him with his best friend, and broke his heart." She finished.

"Jessica, where the hell do you hear this gossip?" I asked. I hoped, for Edward's sake, that it wasn't true. I would be so sad if I had a boyfriend, and he cheated on me with Alice or Rose.

"It's true! I was told it from Lauren, who heard it from Mike, who heard it from Tyler, who was told that by Ben, who was told that by his sister's best friend, whose cousin was at the school that Edward was at." She explained, looking triumphant.

"Then it must be true..." I told her sarcastically, raising one eyebrow.

Jessica replied cheerfully, "Believe what you want, but it is very much true..."

**Hope that you liked that chapter! So you saw how much Edward likes Bella!!!! I might do a bit with Edward at lunch time, with some guys who might tell a bit of Bella's history. Hmmm.... mysterious!**

**Here is the poem that you all love (or not)!!!!!  
**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all around my body  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good writing style,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. The 'it' couple

**Hiya guys! How are you? I hope that you liked the last chapter!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I NEED to own Twilight... and I want Edward and Jake to fight over me like they did for Bella... that would be SO cool...  
Edward: *suddenly appears in front of me* I'm sorry, but I love Bella. Wait, NO, I'm not SORRY, I'm sorry for you.  
Jake: *also randomly appears* Yeah, and I love Nessie.  
Edward: *glares at Jake*  
Jake: In a totally family, friendly, caring kinda way, I mean.  
Me: But I love you two!  
Edward and Jake: Well, Stephenie Meyer owns us  
Me: Stephenie Meyer owns them both *Starts crying***

**What happened last chapter:**

She leaned in and whispered, "Back in Chicago, he had this girlfriend, right?" I nodded, even though I hadn't known this. "Well, she was, like, really gorgeous and popular. Her name was Katia. Edward and her were, like, _the_ couple of the school. But then she cheated on him with his best friend, and broke his heart." She finished.

"Jessica, where the hell do you hear this gossip?" I asked. I hoped, for Edward's sake, that it wasn't true. I would be so sad if I had a boyfriend, and he cheated on me with Alice or Rose.

"It's true! I was told it from Lauren, who heard it from Mike, who heard it from Tyler, who was told that by Ben, who was told that by his sister's best friend, whose cousin was at the school that Edward was at." She explained, looking triumphant.

"Then it must be true..." I told her sarcastically, raising one eyebrow.

Jessica replied cheerfully, "Believe what you want, but it is very much true..."

**Bella's POV**

At five minutes to two, I walked over to the entrance of the cafeteria. Edward was already waiting there, leaning back on the wall, glancing around.

"Is your watch early, or are you just keen?" I asked him when I reached him, with a smile to show I was joking.

"A bit of both." he replied, with that smile which made me melt. "Why are you early?" He asked.

I laughed. "A guide can't be late, can they now?" He laughed too, and looked at me in the eye.

"Looking forward to our date tonight?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject and leaning in close to me.

My breath hitched. Why did a guy, who I had only met earlier that day, have such an effect on me? It was crazy.

"Y-yes." I replied, stuttering slightly.

But before he could reply, "Edward!" I heard a familiar nazely voice exclaim.

"Lauren..." We both muttered with disdain, then we looked up at each other and grinned at our obvious dislike of the cheerleading captain.

"It's so cool to, like, see you, like here!" She exclaimed loudly, causing several people to look up at her, and scuttle away in fright. Really, she was THAT scary to some people.

"Lauren, I was having a private conversation here" Edward told her. She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "We're planning our date for tonight" He explained.

"WHAT?" She screeched, angrily, her so called 'flirty' smile sliding off her face.

"Edward and I are going on a date tonight and we are planning it." I explained, speaking slowly as if she were a two year old. Wait, no, scratch that. She was a two year old, if her IQ was anything to say about it.

"But... but... but...." She stuttered, her voice full of shock, then stormed off.

The moment she left, I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I allowed myself a smile when I saw no one else around.

"Didn't you find it funny?" Edward ask when he saw me only smile.

"It would be bad for my 'nicest girl in the school' rep if people saw me laugh about the cheerleader captain's annoyance." I told Edward, but he looked confused "Me and my two best friends are the most popular girls in the school, and we all have these kinda titles, Alice is the 'most fashionable girl in the school', Rose is the 'most gorgeous girl in the school' and, like I said a minute ago, I'm the 'nicest girl in the school' girl." I explained. Edward's face seemed to fall slightly.

"So you're saying that if we got together, we'd be the 'it' couple?" He asked, with a forced smile. I nodded, wondering if he was about to ask me to be his girlfriend.

And with that, Edward Mason stormed off, leaving me standing there, truly confused.

**Edward's POV (to explain it all)**

"So, you like Bella, huh?" Mike, a blonde guy from my Latin class asked me.

"Yeah" I replied, wishing I could have sat with her at lunch instead of these guys. They reminded me of Emmett, and I requested that we moved here to get away from what Emmett and what he and Katia had done.

A dark skinned boy, called Jake, didn't like me for some reason. I think he had crush on Bella too, and was jealous that I had a date with her. "She only just met him too... I was gonna ask her out" I heard a snatch of his angry conversation to his friend, Quil.

I smirked to myself. This guy spoke about her as if she was some kind of legend in the school. She was just a normal, damn beautiful girl.

I glanced over at Bella's table. She was laughing with a long haired blonde girl and the girl who had sat next to her in Biology. I sighed. A girl that gorgeous would have a boyfriend definitely. She probably just agreed to go out with me to be nice to the new boy. I sighed again.

"So, does Bella have a boyfriend?" I asked, trying to sound subtle. Mike raised his eyes and grinned.

"You wanna know the story?" He asked, sounding mysterious. I was very interested, and I nodded. "Okay, so well, she started here in Year 7, right, like the rest of us. And she was, like, suddenly best friends with Alice and Rose. You know, that girl sitting by her on the table, with the short, spiky black hair, and the one with the long blonde hair." I raised my eyebrows to show that there were a lot with black and blonde hair. "They both look like fricking supermodels!" He exclaimed, and I could see that there were two of them which were especially gorgeous compared to the others. I nodded, understanding. The girls were pretty, but neither of them were my type. My type being Bella. "Those two were, like, really popular and nice and all. Then, in Year 8, she started going out with a Year 12 guy, the popular guy of the school. No-one could understand why the most popular guy in the school would date a Year 8 girl, even if she was hot. They both said that it was 'true love', and Bella definitely loved him. She was totally in love and devoted to him. And faithful. But he wasn't... turns out he was sleeping with half of the Year 12 class - and not all of them were girls, if you catch my drift." I widened my eyes in disbelief. Bella did NOT deserve this to happen to her. It was worse that what Emmett and Katia had done. "Bella was devastated by this. Totally heart broken. Slowly she recovered, but you know... she hasn't dated anyone since. Although, there was a rumour going round that she was going to ask Jake out soon - that's why he hates you" When Mike finished explaining, I was stunned. Poor, poor Bella. I stood up, scraping back my chair.

"I'm going meet Bella outside the cafeteria. See you later" I told the table, who all grunted in reply. I walked to the place we agreed to meet, and watched Bella's table. As I watched, she stood up and glanced over. I looked away.

"Is your watch early, or are you just keen?" She asked me when she reached me, with a joking smile.

"A bit of both." I replied, with that smile which Katia used to like. "Why are you early?" I asked.

She laughed, making her look even more beautiful "A guide can't be late, can they now?" I laughed too, and looked at her in the eye.

"Looking forward to our date tonight?" I asked, suddenly changing the subject so that I could lean in close to Bella, and smell her intoxicating aroma. She smelt sweet and floral... like freesias.

"Y-yes." She replied, stuttering slightly, making her voice sound cute.

But before I could reply, "Edward!" I heard a nazely voice exclaim, familiar from trailing me this morning.

"Lauren..." We both muttered with disdain, then we looked up at each other and grinned at our obvious dislike of the cheerleading captain.

"It's so cool to, like, see you, like here!" She exclaimed loudly, causing several people to look up at her, and scuttle away in fright. Really, she was THAT scary to some people.

"Lauren, I was having a private conversation here" I told her "We're planning our date for tonight" I explained when she raised her eyebrows.

"WHAT?" She screeched, angrily.

"Edward and I are going on a date tonight and we are planning it." He explained, speaking slowly as if she were a two year old. Wait, no, scratch that. She was a two year old, if her IQ was anything to say about it.

"But... but... but...." She stuttered, her voice full of shock, then ran off.

The moment she left, I chuckled beside her. She only found it slightly funny, smiling a tiny bit once she saw no-one around. The other people were probably scared of by Lauren, I thought to myself.

"Didn't you find it funny?" I asked, feeling quite confused at her reaction, or lack of.

"It would be bad for my 'nicest girl in the school' rep if people saw me laugh about the cheerleader captain's annoyance." She told me. I didn't understand. What 'nicest girl in school rep?' She continued when she saw me looking confused "Me and my two best friends are the most popular girls in the school, and we all have these kinda titles, Alice is the 'most fashionable girl in the school', Rose is the 'most gorgeous girl in the school' and, like I said a minute ago, I'm the 'nicest girl in the school' girl." She explained. My heart sank, and I could feel my face turn to reflect that.

I couldn't be with her... I just knew there would be something that would stop me. This was just like what happened with Katia. I had come to the new school. I had fallen for the school 'it girl'. I had got a date with her. I had become best mates with the most popular guy in school.

If this continued like it did with Katia, then I knew what would happen.

I fell in love with Katia, falling for her far beyond my control. I gave her a promise ring, worth £500 to show my love for her. And the next week, she cheated on me with Emmett, my so called 'best friend'.

I forced a smile.

"So you're saying that if we got together, we'd be the 'it' couple?" I asked, in a hard voice. She nodded.

I stormed off, my head a jumbled mess, leaving a very confused Bella behind me.


	5. Apology

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in ages, for god knows how long :( I'm really sorry!**

**But I just haven't had time to update. I've had:**

**1. Homework. You have SOOOO much homework at my school. Literally, four pieces a day! It's mental.**

**2. My Social life! I never have a quiet weekend at home, I'm always doing something with friends!**

**3. Family. Lets just say - I have a LOT of arguments with my family! It does my head in! And my brother always wants the laptop, so I don't get online much!**

**4. A lot of other stuff - our computer broke at one point, I have football matches every Sunday, going skiing soon, so I've been going to ski slopes to practise, and I've been buying my skiing stuff - that has taken up my time or prevented me using my computer.**

**So I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure when I'll update! I promise that I'll try to as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you SO much if you bothered to read that - and everyone please read this!**

**IF NO-ONE REVIEWS THEN I WON'T BOTHER TO UPDATE!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!**


End file.
